superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Hooray for North Hollywood: Part 2 Credits (1998)
"Hooray for North Hollywood: Part 2" Written by Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Directed by Kirk Tingblad Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Story Editor Randy Rogel Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Squirrel Roger Rose as David Lori Alan as Sharon Townsend Coleman as Katzeneisnerman Billy West as Eggbert Maurice LaMarche as Hisskill Julie Bernstein as Singer #1 Elizabeth Lamers as Singer #2 Bobbie Page as Singer #3 B.G. Key Design Eric Astadan Steve Smith Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Doug Compton Neal Sternecky Visit Our Web Site at HTTP://www.kidswb.com Model/Prop Design Darrel Bowen Spike Brandt Greg Guler Ralph Sosa Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Greg Dubuque Timing Director Russell Calabrese Titlecards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Linda Redondo Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Editor Bradford Keatts Director of Videotape Post Prod. Jay Weinman Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editor Steve Siracusa ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Post Prod. Coor. John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Facility Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Assistant Engineer Patrick Rodman Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Hufford Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facility The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Ops. Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Tim Kelly Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Lisa Melcombe Our New Year's Resolution: No More Sarcastic Comments About the Brilliant WB Network...Oops! Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Production Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Watertree Hsieh, Ivan Yu In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:End Credits